Fool Like Me
by DEACTIVEDUSER
Summary: Gilbert's a fool for having fallen for Matt. It's a good thing that Matt's a fool too. One-shot. PruCan.


a.n: Am I really doing this? *slaps forehead* But I'm so taken with PruCan that I need to do this. I hope everybody enjoys this one-shot!I hope Gilbert doesn't seem too OOC. It's my first time writing an APH fic. The title's taken from Cobra Starship's song Fool Like Me. Please review!

disclaimer: I own nothing.

* * *

><p><em>Your daddy always said you should stay away from a fool like me.<em>

_A fool like me._

_And when your mama sees me callin' on your phone,_

_The bitch hangs up on me._

_-Fool Like Me by Cobra Starship feat The Plasticines_

* * *

><p>"Birdie?" I turned on my side to see the blonde haired boy struggling to put on his pants. I laughed at him when he hopped over to the bed. He held on to the headboard for support while I got myself an eyeful of him up close.<p>

"Beautiful," I told him, pulling down on his loose tie to close the distance between our lips. But he pushed me away. I pouted at him.

"I'm going to be late for the world meeting, Gilbert!" He gasps out, still having difficulty getting his pants up. His shirt is unbuttoned and he hasn't done his necktie yet.

"The one you're not going for!" he continued, deciding to forget about the pants and fastened his silver watch on his right wrist.

"Don't feel like it." I rolled over. "Go to your boring meeting about stupid debts. You'll miss me, I'm telling you."

"...You wouldn't go for me?" I peeked over the corner of my pillow to see Matt's blinking Bambi eyes.

"Especially you,dear." I sneered before shaking my head and getting up from bed. The cover falls and the sudden chilly air makes me shiver. I went to sleep last night only in my boxers. Birdie eyed me, his face heating up. After all this time and he still hasn't gotten used to it...to us, I suppose. But seeing his embarrassed expression...ah, he's so cute.

"Good lord, birdie, don't you ever put the heater up?" I complained but helped him pull his pants up. "You're stepping on the bottoms, that's why you can't pull it up."

"Yes yes," he rolled his eyes but circled his arms around my neck. "Are you sure you're not my bitch?"

"If anything, you're mine, Mattie love. Kesesese~" I did his shirt buttons slowly before fiddling with his tie, looping it over and making sure it wasn't too tight. "There. Now, you look almost as awesome as me."

I smirked at him,"As for repayment, you can go make me pancakes."

"I'm late, Gilbert!"

"Fine, fine," I groaned. "I'll pick you up after the meeting. At three, right?"

Matt's already out of the bedroom door. I can hear him shuffling around the living room, gathering the papers that had fallen over last night when I jumped him on the sofa.

I walked out to see him with his keys in mouth and briefcase in the other. His tie had already managed to loosen itself and his hair fell over his collar messily.

"At three?" I questioned again, ignoring my erratic heartbeat at seeing him so out of sorts.

"At three!" He smiled at me, that bright and soft smile reminding me why exactly I fell for him. He rushed down the steps to get in hurriedly into his car. "Feed Kumachiki!"

"Alright," I drawled, sending Matt a smirk from where I was at the door with my arms folded.

I didn't say anything in reply but just smirked. I wouldn't forget Kumatiki. I mean, I dyed the bear blue last time, how could I forget him?

"And don't dye him!" The polar bear called out as he reversed and prepared to drive off.

"Ja, ja. Just go already." I turned around, deciding a lie-in would be in my best interests for now but Matt's voice stops me.

"Gilbert!Je t'aime!"

I whipped around, my face burning. I sputtered, "Say it only in front of me!" But Matt was too far away in his car already and with a cheery wave (and an almost unnoticeable glint in his eye, he _knew _I wasn't great with the whole saying I-love-you thing), he drove off.

I ran a hand through my hair and made my way to the kitchen. As I was putting bird food in Gilbird's dish and some fish-flavoured shit into Kumahuku's bowl, a cellphone ringtone played. I hunted around before finally finding the cellphone in the living room in the deep recesses of the sofa. (Matt's cellphone. He must have forgotten it when we getting busy last night.) I picked the call up.

"Matthieu? Is that you? Where are you, mon cher? The meeting'a already started."

"He just left, Francis." I smiled into the receiver, knowing I wouldn't be well-received.

"Gilbert!What are you doing there?" I could hear the surprise in his voice before it gave way to the obvious knowledge on why exactly I was there.

"Well, you know. He couldn't get enough of the awesome me."

"Ah~" He sighed unhappily. "I take it you were busy?"

"Last night? Yeah, we were," I stretched the last word. I would have continued but Francis hung up.

Despite being good friends with Francis, he hadn't taken very well to knowing that Matt and I were in a relationship. I assumed it's because he used to take care of Birdie in the past and he thought I would just do my usual thing-'fuck 'em and leave 'em.' But to both our surprise (mostly my own because I didn't think I ever would), I stuck around with Mattie. Maybe it's because we had been friends before lovers but there was something about the shy man that I couldn't even think of leaving.

We had been through many arguments and each time, it scared me witless that it might be the end but my love kept taking me back. Each time, Arthur, that ass, would keep urging Matt to make the break permanent but it never was. I knew I was nowhere near anybody's ideal but Matt took it all in stride.

It probably helped that Birdie was a bit of a badass he adored being on the back of my motorbike and wasn't as nice as he seemed in other.. bed and hockey arena would be some examples. But even with his lean frame and the wiry muscles on his legs and arms, it didn't change the fact that he was nowhere near my ideal. I liked it rough and hard. I liked people who were full of edges but Birdie... He gave beautiful small smiles from across conference halls and soft, sincerely happy laughter when told a joke. He was full of short touches on the shoulder that made you wish he'd leave his hand there forever. I had long fallen for him before I even realized anything.

It was at 4AM I realized, watching him at the stove in the kitchen, flipping pancakes while I sat, trying to warm myself up. West had kicked me out again and I walked around aimlessly and my feet took me to Birdie's doorstep instinctively. He put the stack of pancakes in front of me and settled a glass of warm water in front of me before seating himself in the seat across the kitchen counter.

"Again, Gil?" He had asked, sighing but there was a small smile on his face anyway.

"You know me," I joked, feeling my mood lighten up. Halfway while I was eating the fluffy pancakes, I looked up to find he had fallen asleep, snoring quietly. His shoulders moving up and down in a constant motion.

I watched him, leaning backwards in my chair. Mein Gott...I was a fool. I had fallen for Matthew Williams. And he must be a fool too because he had fallen for me too.


End file.
